The use of electronic calendaring systems has helped ease the burden of maintaining personal, as well as group, activities, including keeping track of daily schedules and meetings. Electronic calendaring systems may also provide access to lists of facilities available for holding meetings, such as, rooms, projectors, computer equipment, etc.
On occasion, meetings may be related or tied to other meetings, in some fashion. For example a worker may be preparing for a status meeting with his/her manager. Thus, there may be pre- and post-status meetings, for example, to obtain information for the meeting and to disseminate information after the meeting. Sometimes meetings with too many people or with too much information to cover need to be split into multiple meetings.
In such situations, multiple meetings (possibly before as well as after) may need to be rescheduled if the meeting they depend upon is rescheduled. Currently, the procedure for rescheduling meetings is to manually reschedule each of the meetings.